


Endless Flower Parade

by IndigoSeijin



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Gen, Psychic Patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSeijin/pseuds/IndigoSeijin
Summary: A parade is organized to celebrate the Autobot victory in the Great War, and Hound is excited to go and have a good time with his friends!But... where are they?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Endless Flower Parade

“What a beautiful day for a parade” said Hound, still sporting the jeep alt form he adopted back on his stay on Earth during the Great War. “But… where is everybody?” He came early today to the streets of Iacon City, far away from the cybertronian forests he’s accustomed to living in, to watch the parade celebrating the autobots’ victory over the decepticons.

He began looking at his surroundings, thinking of how this scenary was a warzone just a few decacycles ago “To think it’s all over…” he thought to himself, calmly leaning against a nearby wall and looking down at the pavement. The war had raged on for millions of years, so long ago that Hound almost forgot what peace felt like; to know that his home, his friends and even the nature he loved so much wouldn’t be scorched by the heat of battle. He smiled at the thought, happy that he could finally stop thinking about whether or not he’d have to mourn a familiar face the next day.

He started hearing carnival music and raised his head to see parade floats coming down the street; however, they were completely empty and unaccompanied. Not even the biggest one, the most overly decorated of the bunch with a big stand meant for the now Great Marshal Optimus Prime, was carrying a single spark.

“Weird… did they cancel it without telling me?” he thought, before realizing that if it was cancelled then there would be no reason for the floats to be there at all. He tried to think of some explanation, but decided to give up after a few seconds. He was planning to visit Iacon to check on his friends anyways, so he wasn’t too bummed about missing the event.

He started walking, admiring the few mechanical flowers that had begun growing and poking from underneath the metallic sidewalks, hoping to bump into someone he could talk to. The city normally bursting with energy was weirdly empty, almost reminiscent of the times during the Great War. He started wondering if this was some weirdly lucid dream before he noticed a blackish figure in the distance.

“Hound!” shouted the bot in the distance excitedly waving his arm, rapidly approaching him. The green autobot squinted his optics trying to recognize him, and smiled upon realizing who it was.

“Hot Rod?! It’s been so long!” he said upon realizing the bot’s identity. He quickly approached his buddy with the dumbest smile on his face, “I almost didn’t recognize you with that paint job. You look amazing!”

“Figured it’d be your type” Hot Rod said, crossing his arms while grinning. “You've had a thing for darker colors ever since we went to Earth.”

“They made a good contrast with all the green back there; I guess it just grew on me!” Hound said bashfully scratching the back of his head, laughing at his friend’s observation, “In any case, I’m happy to see you again! Do you want to go to Maccadam’s? I forgot the last time we had a nice drink together.”

Hot Rod visibly tensed up at the question, averting his optics from his friend’s. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to the old guy?” Hound asked, concerned about his friend’s reaction. “I’m... sorry, I have business to attend to with Optimus.” he replied with a shaky voice. “I just wanted to see you on the way there.” Hound was a bit perplexed at the response, Roddy sounded worried about something, but he couldn’t be sure of what. “Uh, sure! We can do it some other time no problem.”

“Great! Well… see you around, Hound.” Hot Rod said, quickly walking past his friend without even waiting for a response. “See you!” Hound said while waving at him. Although he wondered why his friend seemed so anxious he knew Hot Rod now had many responsibilities; his display in the war actually made him a candidate to be the next Prime, and so Roddy now had a lot to live up to. It’d be surprising if he _didn’t_ have something to be anxious about. “Things were so simple back in the day” he said with a chuckle, before continuing in his stride.

Suddenly, three autobot ships flew through the sky, leaving behind trails of yellow smoke.

...

...

...

“What a beautiful day for a parade” said Hound, still sporting the jeep alternate form he adopted back on his stay on Earth during the Great War. “But… where is everybody?”

* * *

Hot Rod woke up lying on an operating table, as Perceptor disconnected the cortical psychic patch connecting Hot Rod’s mind to that of a comatose Hound.

“Hot Rod, this is your third attempt this week.” said Perceptor, putting away the patch “I want him back as much as you do, we all do, but…”

“I know” replied Hot Rod as he got up from the table, putting his hand on his head as he adjusted to being back to reality. “I think I realized three or four attempts ago that this is all useless.”

“Then… why?”

“I guess I’m just bad at saying goodbye for the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who watched G1 before Cyberverse, I have a huge spot in my heart for Hound. Hot Rod has a throwaway line in the Cyberverse Quintesson arc about how Hound "never recovered" from the Quintesson mind control that put them all in a simulation, and so I wanted to explore what exactly that meant for Hound! I initially intended this as a healing fic, but I ended up having more fun exploring exactly what happened to him. It's a bitter ending for him, but hey he could still wake up eventually (maybe I'll made a sequel someday? who knows).
> 
> This is my first attempt at fiction in... a while, but I'm pretty proud of the end result. I'm pretty new to the site so if there's any tag you guys think should included please tell me!


End file.
